


Eleventh Hour

by SomeKindOfMurphy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Background Sabriel, F/F, Unrequited Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfMurphy/pseuds/SomeKindOfMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's the eleventh hour but my essay is due tomorrow and we're both in the library working our asses off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleventh Hour

The loud blare of the bell startled Charlie out of her doodling on the margin of her notes. Finally, the end of the dullest lesson ever. She began packing up her pens and paper, ready to get the hell out of Dodge and go find Jo so they could go home to her's and watch films, huddled up on the couch. "And remember that work you've been doing for me on Doctor Faustus is due in tomorrow." Wait, what?

As she walked out the room, Charlie grabbed her friend by the elbow as they trundled along the corridor. "Hey, Dean. What work is he on about?" Dean grinned at her as he pushed open the double doors and stepped outside. "You haven't even started it, have you?" Charlie shook her head, blushing as she zipped her coat up and shoved her hands into her pockets for extra warmth. "There was a Star Wars marathon on last night," she mumbled. Dean snorted. "And the two weeks before that?" Charlie couldn't even think of a good excuse. She'd just, sort of... Not done it. They walked around the corner, breath fogging up their view of the path before them. "Well, I'm meeting Cas in the library to finish mine now, you wanna come with?" Charlie nodded her agreement and adjusted the strap of her bag as they strode purposefully towards the large whitewashed building.

As the door swung open, a wall of hot air hit them and Charlie untangled herself from her scarf. Charlie recognised Cas, Dean’s boyfriend, standing just back from the doorway and as Dean got close, Cas pulled him in for a hug. Stepping back, Dean ruffled the shorter man's hair, causing him to start pouting as he attempted to flatten it back down. Dean leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a little. "So, Cas, shall we go get on with that piece of work?" Dean asked, smirking. For a moment, Cas looked confused. "But Dean, I thought you said that we would be-" Dean dragged him off before he could get any further. Smiling a little to herself, Charlie set off to actually write her essay. She had just set herself up at a table with her laptop and copy of the play when a hand covered in a grey glove was thrown in front of her eyes. Charlie let out an indignant squeak. "Guess who?" A voice trilled. Charlie racked her mind, desperately trying to think of who was a big enough dick to spring themself on her like this...

"Jo?" The hand flew away, and instead came to rest on Charlie's cheek, holding her face so that she was staring Jo in the eyes. Jo's lips quirked up into a smile as she sat down, dropping a pile of books on the table next to her. "How are you? Thought you said you'd be coming home with me straight after school." Jo said, as Charlie opened a new document. "Yeah, well, I have this work I need to do for tomorrow and I was gonna text you, promise-" Charlie explained frantically. "Stop. It's fine." Jo said and Charlie smiled before turning back to her laptop and typing in the title of the essay.

As she started her introduction, explaining that the essay was about if Faustus’ indecision about the pact he had made with the devil, Charlie was surprised, yet excited, to find a hand sneaking onto her knee. Smiling, she reached her left hand down and grabbed it, giggling at Jo's surprised intake of breath. Continuing to type- albeit much more slowly now that one hand was out of action- she got to the end of her introduction before she felt Jo leaning towards her. A delicate kiss landed on her throat, a thumb rubbing the back of her hand as Jo wriggled closer to Charlie. Charlie sighed. "Jo...” she gasped, "I've really got to finish this essay first."  
Jo beamed at her. "So just run off a couple hundred words and you're good, right?" Charlie pinned her with a glare, and Jo's smirk faded from her face. "No. It's an important piece of coursework, has to be at least five thousand. Later." she said, pushing Jo away.

A short while later and two hundred words up, a chair creaked backwards. Charlie kept typing as Jo got up and crept around the corner to where two of her friends were waiting. "It isn't working," she hissed. "She's too busy with her work." The shorter one whistled. "Damn," he said. "I was sure she'd go right for you."  
Jo blushed. "Look, I'm telling you, she's never kissed anybody before, we're going out but that's it! What's the next big plan, dumbass?" The shorter one looked back at the table behind him where the other guy was sitting. "Hey, Sammy! What's your idea?" The boy at the table sighed heavily and pushed the notebook he had been writing in to one side. "Gabe, I'm trying to do my Chemistry here, and I've got no clue about relationships." "Well, maybe you would if you'd just go out with me you could find out all about relationships." Gabriel retorted, unwrapping a lollipop and shoving it in his mouth. "Gabe! I already told you no! Besides, my brother thinks you’re a bad influence, he’d never let me go out with you!" “Hey! Cas is just as bad as me, he can’t really-” "Guys!" Jo spat. "Not helping!"

Charlie looked up from her screen, stretching. Surely it was time to take a break. Reaching to shut her book and save the file, she glanced over to where Jo had been sitting. She scowled. “Didn't even notice her leave," Charlie muttered. Charlie jumped up from her chair and went to go and look for her missing girlfriend. She walked past a small alcove and looked in to see if Jo was there. Instead she saw the back of Dean’s head, a hand grabbing clumps of his hair, bodies entangled, gasps coming from the two bodies. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly, averting her gaze as the two boys leapt apart as though they hadn’t been doing anything. Cas was steadfastly avoiding her gaze and Dean was blushing profusely. “Take it you haven’t seen Jo?” Charlie asked, receiving two mute shakes of the head in reply. “Ok, got it”. She walked away and as she turned around the next corner she heard Jo’s voice say- "That's not the problem, Gabe! We haven't even kissed yet!" Charlie blushed and stopped where she was to listen to the rest of the conversation. Eavesdroppers never heard anything good about themselves but it was just a bit of surveillance, nothing dodgy about it at all, she reassured herself, her heart beating at twice its usual speed. She leaned into the bookcase, edging closer to the source of the noise. Taking a quick peek, she saw that Jo was stood with Gabriel and Sam, fiddling with her ponytail anxiously.  
“It’s not that she doesn’t love me or anything, she’s just... not done it before and I don’t want to go too fast or for her to freak out.” From her hiding place, Charlie rolled her eyes. Jo was acting as if she was a porcelain doll, liable to break at any moment. Just because she hadn’t kissed anybody, didn’t mean she wasn’t ready to, Charlie though indignantly. She needed a plan.

When Jo came back another five minutes later, it was to find all of her and Charlie’s stuff gone and a neon pink post-it left on the table. Plucking it from the wooden surface, she recognised it as Charlie’s writing. She grinned broadly as she read it.  
Jo, the note said, if you ever want to see your things again, I suggest you join me outside. X  
Jo walked towards the door with no hesitation, eager to see what Charlie was up to. She pulled her gloves back on before shoving the door open and stepping out into the cold. She looked around her and walked around a corner towards a bench under a street light where she could just about make out Charlie’s figure, her hair flowing loosely over her hunched shoulders. Her cheeks were just beginning to tinge pink when she reached her and sat down. Jo pulled Charlie to her side and rubbed her nose against her cheek. Charlie reached around and tugged Jo closer towards her so that they were facing one another.  
“So, what gives? Why kidnap my pencil case and bring me out here in the cold?” Jo enquired, curious as to what Charlie was doing. She found a pair of green eyes staring up at her. Charlie swallowed, feeling herself begin to shake slightly. She had to do this before she made herself too nervous.  
“Just because I’ve never been kissed,” she said steadily, “doesn’t mean I don’t want to be, you ass.” Before Jo got the chance to reply, Charlie tangled her fingers into the wispy blond ponytail and pulled her face closer. Their lips pressing together slightly clumsily, Charlie felt her girlfriend lean into the kiss. Great, now what? Thankfully, Jo was not a novice and knew what should be done next. Placing her smooth hands under Charlie’s chin to cup her face gently, Jo brushed the red hair back from Charlie’s forehead before Jo moved her lips together again, eyelids fluttering against her cheeks. Charlie sighed softly as Jo pushed her back slightly on the bench so that she was leaning over her, sheltering Charlie further from the cold. Coming up for breath, Jo looked down at Charlie.  
Strands of her hair had floated back to the edges of her face and her beanie was beginning to slide off the top of her head. Jo bent forward, sweeping the hair back to its rightful place, taking in the beauty of Charlie as she did so. Charlie’s cheeks were pink now from the cold as well as the excitement, her eyes wide as she gazed up at Jo breathlessly.  
“I love you, Jo.”  
Jo took a deep breath before replying, a smirk starting at the edge of her lips.  
“I know.”


End file.
